Together again
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: ONESHOT! It had been four weeks, alone and broken and yet George knew something wasn't right. Or something was right; he wasnt sure. Fred was dead, killed by a death-eater. Or was he alive?


I own nothing besides the plot!

Twincest warning! Be warned! Don't read if you don't like, as you should know.

George sat alone in his flat above his shop, the joke shop he was supposed to be sharing with his brother…his twin…his better half. The war had taken Fred for him and of course he was traumatised but continued with the shop nevertheless since he knew Fred would have wanted him to. It was their dream, to make Weasley's wizard weezers the biggest hit since Magical Maggie's mouth-watering munchies which was the biggest sweetshop in Diagon Ally. George had to admit, he hadn't even opened the shop since the war and he also had admited the only thing he seemed to be in the mood for was looking over their photo's and trying to keep his mind off of the good times with Fred which seemed to be contradictory to his previously mentioned activity.

It had been four weeks of holding back tears and living alone, and yet he didn't feel empty, it was as if Fred was still by his side and continuously asking to try out a new potion on him like you usually did.

"I miss you Freddy…" George whispered to himself for the first time for the whole day.

He said it every day, as if it could ease his heartache, which it did for a short while.

"I missed you too Georgie" A voice sounded behind him and his head snapped upwards to lock gazes with eyes identical to his own. They twinkled with sadness; and George, although he knew he should be happy couldn't help but let out a fierce growl.

"Who are you? Get out of my house, or my mind, and stop using such a disguise. Filthy, insensitive freak!" he hissed in pure anger at the male in front of him. He felt his heart shatter into a thousand-and-one pieces at the sight of Fred's body alive in front of him. He refused to believe it; he had to reassure himself it wasn't his better half.

"George? What are you talking about? It's me, Fred…I know I left you thinking I was dead. I had to. Come on, it's only been four weeks" Fred was close to pleading, his hand shook slightly by his side as if he was refraining to reach out and touch George.

"Get out of my house now! I wont hesitate to hex you" The moment the words left his throat, his wand was pointed determinedly at the look alike.

"I got in here because it's **my **house as well…come on; ask me something that only the real Fred would know, make me do something only the real Fed would do. Give me the truth serum; hex the information out of me. I'll do anything to prove myself…you know I'll do anything for you" George's eyes widened considerably, those words were the exact same as the day Fred "died"

"You said that…that day. You said you'd do anything for me" George backed away, his eyes unwavering against the identical pair.

"No, you're dead! Tell me who you are damn it!" he glared daggers at the other male although his confidence got weaker as the seconds passed by.

Seconds turned into a minute before the supposedly dead twin spoke, his face looked emotionally wounded as he whispered.

"You said you'd always trust me George. You said you would never let me go, you made the same promises as I did. Why are you pushing me away, now? Now that I was able to come out of hiding. Now that I saved your life, have you decided you don't love me the way you used to? Have you decided this is too wrong even though you yourself said it felt so right? Or have you just forgotten what kind of people we are?" Fred asked tentatively, his voice almost silent against the tension filled air.

George looked at him, clearly close to allowing the tears that glazed his eyes to fall.

"Fred? It really is you. You said the exact same thing just before the war when I left you for a couple of days. How are you here?"

"I used a replica spell, I only fought until just before my "death" I used the clone spell and my clone got killed. I had to go into hiding because there was one more death eater out to get me…so I stayed in hiding until the ministry got him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it" The moment his apology and reason sunk into George's mind he launched himself at his twin, sobbing his heart out at a painfully hard rate.

They sat in each others embraces, sobbing together and apologising and in the darkness they felt content for the first time in four weeks.

"I still love you, more then I could ever say or express" George whispered gently into Fred's ear, kissing the corner of his jaw lightly.

"I love you too, you were the only thing on my mind these past weeks" Fred kissed him back, lovingly and tenderly on his lips though still hesitant of being pushed away.

"Let's go upstairs, we can get warm without worrying about people walking in" they tugged each other to their feet and left the room, their arms snaked around each others' waists and before they knew it they were laid on their bed; asleep and dreaming of nothing but finally clear skies and each other.

Please please please, review. I want to know if I did well in this.


End file.
